Talk:Chibaku Tensei (episode)
Poor Graphics n stuff Hm... Is it just me or the episode was kinda different from before? The colors and shapes of objects and jutsus aren't the same as the last episode. --Ttogafer (talk) 08:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's true the graphics was bad. seriously, why did naruto go 4 tails 1st. that aint right but it doesn't matter. Since when can kyuubi use fire or 'split' itself??? ::I thought the animation was quite good. Very fluid. That being said, Naruto did go four-tails first in the manga but quickly became six-tailed in like a panel or two. In the anime they expanded it. The Nine-Tails randomly spitting out fire was well, random. But awesome. As for splitting itself, the four-tailed form did it to Orochimaru, just not to that extent.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't suppose anyone knows if they got a special animation team in to do this episode and who it might have included? It reminds me of some animes from the early 90s. I didn't really enjoy it, but it would be nice to know why they chose that style (talk) 19:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Atsushi Wakabayashi was in charge for this episode, acting as animation supervisor, episode director, and storyboarder - he did 133, if you remember that. I believe there's an analysis somewhere in one of NarutoFan's KonohaTV threads about which specific animators did certain sections of the episode, but I'd have to look for it, as the opinions on this episode were highly decisive and therefore inspired dozens of pages for each thread. 宿命 (talk) 06:09, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cheers! :) (talk) 14:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed it would. I'm just going to say this, this episode's art made me quite angry, too wobbly and poorly done. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 05:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I actually didn't mind the actual animation. What irked me was the way it was used. It butchered Pain completely, turned him into a typical cartoon character. When Naruto actuall hammered him into the ground like a hammer and nail... just ugh... And the crowning moment(s) were all the stupid, overblow facial expressions the Deva Path kept making. Pain's supposed to be this cold, emotionless badass, and they had him contorting his face and hollering at the top of his lungs. Also, did anyone else notice that he used Bansho Ten'in to throw something at Naruto? I thought that was the "pull" half of his gravity powrs.'LapisScarab'04:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes, thats true Bansho Tenin is used to attract objects to the user, and he used it to lift a stone and throw it at Naruto.--Ttogafer (talk) 07:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Wasn't the stone behind the Deva Path, so the BT just pulled it and it kept going on its own momentum? Omnibender - Talk - 20:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::the graphics of this episode were the best animation so far. you all are tripping so hard. i wish every episode could be that kind of animation. im not trying to watch manga. ''—This unsigned comment was made by 24.19.13.10 (talk • ) . Shodaime's necklace Is it me, or did the animator made it so the necklace only reacted to the Nine-Tails because there were the lit wood sticks? They look a lot like the ones that Yamato had set up when Naruto did nature transformation training. Does it mean they made a mock-Hokage-style Sixty-year-old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-bringing Hands? Omnibender - Talk - 22:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Tendo and Suiton Jutsu I am not sure if anyone realizes but I am quite positive that the water came from Tendo(yahiko)'s suiton jutsu. Yahiko had water nature type chakra in his lifetime and it is not far-fetched at all to think that Nagato can feed chakra to Yahiko's body to use a Suiton jutsu. Edit: I also originally made this post too. Also want to add it would be like Sasori's human puppet jutsu. (talk) 03:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Para :That explanation seems logical enough; though presumably the other bodies Pain uses had jutsu capabilities in their own lifetimes, and seem incapable of using them now. :Mostly though, the water was just a useless contribution to the episode. It served no tactical advantage; if anything it would hinder Tendo (if you're power is to push and pull, you'd want the hardest material possible to surround you; to either throw at your opponent, or them into it. Water would only get in the way.) :My guess, following the odd animation of the episode, is just that the animators think it's artistic to fight on water. Or maybe wanted to mirror the big Naruto/Sasuke fight. who knows... all in all, a awesome episode - but it would have been better without the strange additions. (talk) 18:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ryuzaki ::Though I think the water might hinder the Kyuubi's movement rather than help it as shown it was forced to swim towards Tendo to fire his Kyuubi Energy ball attack. Also I think it might be true that Nagato could use the abilities of the former ninjas. Would you think that Shurado's abilities were a result of the Rinnegan or his own personal ability? (talk) 03:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Para :::I'm not sure the Kyuubi was forced to swim, as it could easily stand/sit/run on water in other scenes. Aproaching slowly from underwater just seemed like a preditorial animal thing to do - which suits the 9 tails personality. Shurado is a strange character, as he's not really a pain character with one ability, but more like a human puppet like Sasori. This is kinda strange, because given that all of the paths are dead bodies, they could theoretically all be made into puppets (effectively they are puppets already). So why don't the other Path's have clusters of missiles in their arms? It makes sense if it's because Nagato can only control one thing per body, and those puppet gadgets count as his one ability. Obviously the Deva path having water abilities and gravitational ones messes that up. Anyways, the series is far from always being logically consistent, a lot is done just to be cool or artistic. :::I had a side thought though. What if the instances of the Deva path's water jutsu's are actually just subtle gravitational ones (this is a stretch, i know). But maybe he used Banshō Ten'in to pull water up from under the surface. Back in the Jiraiya's death arc, Pain could have been manipulating the rain by gravitational forces. It's supposed to raining all the time there anyway, so holding it in the clouds could be accomplished with gravity control. There are a few holes in that theory, but I kinda like it because it fixes the problems in the paths having more than one ability. (talk) 14:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Ryuzaki ::::Now you're theory crafting as well. There is no direct proof that there is water under Konoha. In fact I would expect lava or lava vents underground because the Naruto world geography is more closely related to Japan than any other place.. And Japan is known for the mountainous areas created by volcanoes and fault lines. ::::Well tell me that when Shurado started to pop out extra faces and arms was a puppet ability then? I think that was Shurado's true "rinnegan link" ability there. ::::Actually now that you mention Pain's Rain ability in Amegakure... it makes even more sense that Nagato is using Yahiko's water nature to rain in Amegakure (think Hidden Mist Jounins using Kirisame) and rather controlling it which would fit in the line of logic that Nagato used Yahiko's water nature to flood the battlefield Konoha. (talk) 21:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Para Episode name translations? This episode is also referred to as "Planetary Devastation" according to the English anime. Should such discrepancies be noted in the translation template in the article's introduction section? Dayshwon1998 (talk) 17:41, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :The page was previously titled that, iirc. The wiki decided to ditch all of the English anime names a while back. --''Saju '' 18:05, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Indeed, it appears so. Is it worthwhile to go ahead and add the "English TV" clause to the translation in the intro? Dayshwon1998 (talk) 15:51, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't have any issue with that. But you may want to wait a few days to see if anyone else chimes in with an opinion. --''Saju '' 16:15, February 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't oppose listing the English anime name somewhere, there's an "other" section in the episode template. Omnibender - Talk - 17:31, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::That should suffice, I suppose. Thanks. I may bring an idea up in the template's talk page, too. Dayshwon1998 (talk) 18:16, February 22, 2017 (UTC) To add to what Omni said: This specific episode title was also left untranslated because we generally do not translate certain names that are based on Japanese proverbs or have a mythological background (ex. Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi etc.). • Seelentau 愛 議 22:21, February 22, 2017 (UTC)